


friend of the friendlies

by fortunati



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pizza, idk what else to put, introspective, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunati/pseuds/fortunati
Summary: The pizza place is a couple blocks out of the senatorial district, and if you know Volya Doneeta for long enough, you know soon enough that it's her favorite place.





	friend of the friendlies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosesmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesmallow/gifts).

> idk what this title is, i pulled it out of my ass
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRIFFY ILY SM
> 
> volya and demetrius belongs to @oddestautumn, the librarian briefly mentioned is @braigwen_s, kaani and her twin brother are mine, pulled out of my ass, and Kordath is my Good Blue Boy, pantoran, the creche master for the good kids in the gathering arc

Kordath Tyandas drummed his fingers nervously on the slightly sticky table top, seated with his back to the wall, as he watched out the large front window his table was positioned at, waiting for someone. At least it would be fairly easy to pick her out, considering she wore the garb of a Jedi, and was a similar shade of blue as himself. Kordath shifted in his seat, the chair wobbling as he moved.  _ Fabosi Hearth Pizzeria  _ was relatively unknown to most of Coruscant’s inhabitants, as it was a small, locally owned, non-chain restaurant, but those that did know about it  _ loved  _ the place. One of those people was Volya Doneeta, the bright blue Twi’lek that just entered the building, the bell above the door chiming cheerfully as the door slid open. 

Half-rising from his seat, Kordath raised a hand, grinning as Volya surveyed the building looking for him, grinning in turn as she caught sight of him. She bounced over, high-fiving his still raised hand, before reaching across the table to give him a hug. As she settled into her seat, Kordath flagged down a water and order two cups of their favorite fizzy drink, sweet, and colored red.

“Was traffic bad?” Kordath asked with a grin, their personal joke. Volya laughed, knowing that one of them was always late, and no one knew who it was going to be. If Kordath lost track of time working with his kids, Volya was the one who ended up “on-time,” and if Volya got distracted by shops and shiny things, Kordath was the one on-time. They always, however, end up asking “was traffic bad” even if they met for lunch at the temple refectory. 

“Just horrible,” Volya answered, wiping her eyes with a grin. “So many shiny things clogging the lanes.”

Kordath made a sympathetic noise, and nodded seriously.

“How awful.”

Then they burst out laughing again. 

Kaani, a purple Twi’lek, dropped off a basket of breadsticks at their table with a dramatic bow. 

“For you, mi’lairdes, a basket of the freshest breadsticks this side of the galaxy, made just for you. Shall I tell the chef in the back to prepare the usual?”

Volya beamed.

“Kaani, what would I do without you?” she asked lovingly, popping a piece into her mouth. Kaani winked, tossing a lekku over her shoulder.

“Starve, probably.”

They laughed as she sashayed into the kitchen, shooting finger guns at her brother working the register. Then Volya turned to face Kordath.

“So how are my favorite younglings?” she asked. 

“Terrorizing your favorite librarian,” Kordath shot back, making them both dissolve into giggles again. “They’re doing great,” he said, when the giggles tapered off. “They’re all doing amazing. Almost the top of their classes.”

“That’s fantastic, Kor, I’m so proud of them,” Volya said, reaching across the table to squeeze his hands. “Now, how are you?”

Kordath let out a huff of a laugh.

“Kinda surprised you didn’t lead with that.”

Volya spread her hands. 

“What do you want me to say. I have tact.”

Yet again, they burst out laughing, as Kaani brought out the triple cheese and pepperoni pizza, Demetrius, the hulking Devarion owner of the shop, carried a tray with extra drinks. He grinned at the pair.

“Y’all better eat up, that’s one of my best pizzas yet.”

Volya beamed again, as Kordath extended a fist to Demetrius, who bumped his own fist against it. 

“You know I could eat a whole pizza myself, come on,” Volya laughed. Kordath nodded seriously.

“I’ve seen her do it.”

Demetrius clapped Kordath on the shoulder.

“I own a pizza place, man. I’ve seen her do it. Enjoy!”

Volya was already halfway through a slice of pizza when Kordath looked back at her and rolled his eyes playfully.

“Save some for my, please,” he grumbled jokingly, grabbing a slice for himself, and chewing thoughtfully. “I bet Octavia and Kavis would like this place, I should bring them sometime.”

Volya nodded emphatically.

“Absolutely. Speaking of which, that was a perfect segue into my next question. How’re doing with them both offworld?”

Kordath shrugged.

“Coping. I can’t worry about it too much, y’know, or the kids notice, or I’m too preoccupied to take care of them. Byph always picks up on it when I’m moping. Isn’t good for moral.”

Volya nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

“I’m always here for you, y’know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kordath said, waving a hand. “But come on, enough about me, that’s all we’ve been talking about. What about you, what’s happening in Volya land?”

Volay grinned, launched into her latest literary escapes, and what Katooni said the other day when Volya was keeping an eye on the kids so Kordath could go to dinner with Octavia and Kavis before they shipped out, hours apart. It was good to hear her happy and animated. He’d seen her before when she was self-conscious and shy, and watching her open up like a flower in the sun was one of the best things Kordath would ever lay eyes on. Watching her come into her own was amazing, refreshing. She was like sunlight after a cloudy day, a breeze breaking the stillness of a hot, humid day. Her force presence insisted on shining through every wall and barrier she came across. 

He hadn’t known her that much before she started staying in the temple for so long, but he  _ had  _ felt her absence, and he didn’t want to feel it again. They were only a few years apart from being crechemates, Kordath several years older than her, but not so much older that he never saw her. He ran into her a lot between classes. It was good to see her enjoying herself. It made him happy too. 


End file.
